


Der Schatten Eines Ghul

by Ryuzato



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Gore, Murder, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuzato/pseuds/Ryuzato
Summary: An alternate ending to the previous fiction. What if Schwarz manage to scar himself and Alan was too late to save Hikari)once again posting this as a backup





	

An alternate ending to the previous fiction. What if Schwarz manage to scar himself and Alan was too late to save Hikari)

once again this is a work of fiction

 

 

To Alan  
The time we have spent together is precious and I intended to keep it for the rest of my life. However I have merely completed the first stage of my transition, I must go on a quest to change my form more, to become a higher state of being. Unfortunately I cannot bring you with me for I have done despicable things to the others. I hope you can forgive me, this is for my own sake.  
Aus Wiedersehen, Meine Liebe

Yours Truly :  
Schwarz

 

 

Daniel came home, greet by his lovely wife, Cassandra. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and took his briefcase and hat.

‘’How was the flight?’’

‘’Well, the storm came but I manage to handle it safely. Tomorrow I have to fly to Germany, oh and Linda gave you this’’.

Daniel hand her wife a wrapped bottle of wine.

‘’Oh wow this is good! Tell her I said thanks’’

‘’Daddy! You’re back!’’

A small toddler ran into Daniel’s arms, He pick her up and gave her a kiss too.

‘’Daddy, where are you going to fly too next? Can I come? I wanna see you fly the plane!’’

‘’Sweetie, you know I can’t take you now. Maybe I will take you when you’re older. Sorry.’’

The little child gave a pout and cross her arm. Daniel laughs at the sight of her cute daughter.

‘’Well, what’s for dinner?’’

 

* * *  
Cassandra lay in her bed while reading a book. Daniel checks on his cellphone for incoming messages.

‘’Honey you should be careful when you get back home at night’’ Cassandra turns to her husband.

‘’Why?’’

‘’I heard about mysterious murders going on lately, people at night would go missing and the next day their body would show up near a dumpster, organs spilling out !’’ Cassandra shudders at the thought before continuing her story.

‘’I heard that the organs were eaten!’’

Daniel scoffed and wave his hand around.

‘’Dear, you read too much of that stuffs on the internet. Not all of the things there are believable.’’

He jumps out of his bed and reach for the cigarette box near the table lamp.

‘’I’m going out to smoke’’

Daniel slide his sliding door that leads to his balcony. He lights up his cigarette with a lighter and took in a few breaths while enjoying the night breeze.

‘’Guten Abend Herr Daniel’’

Daniel spins around to see who was talking. There was nobody in his room, except his wife still reading.He continue to smoke and turns back to view the neighbourhood but was greeted by a black figure.

‘’Argh!’’ Daniel stood back and yelp.

‘’What’s wrong honey?’’ His wife asked him from the bed.

‘’Oh nothing dear, burnt my hand a little’’. Daniel answered but his gaze was still on the cloak figure, sitting on the edge of the balcony.

‘’Who are you? What the hell are you doing here?’’

‘’Mr . Daniel, how nice to finally see you in person.I’ve been following you for quite a while.’’

‘’What the hell do you want? I’ll call the cops if you don’t leave’’ Daniel take a step back.

‘’You wouldn’t do that Mr.Daniel. I have already poisoned your dinner and it will take immediate effect within 20 minutes.Only I have the antidote’’.

‘’You’re lying, I’m calling the cops’’. Daniel turns around and held the door when the cloaked figure speaks.

‘’Didn’t you notice something off about your food tonight.? You wife always cook such exquisite food but tonight? It’s rather off isn’t it?’’

Daniel halt. He realises that the food today taste quite salty and bland, he keeps on going to the bathroom too.

‘’What do you want?’’

‘’ Simple, Mr. Daniel. I would like you to take me to Germany’’

 

 

Henri watch the evening news television in his friend’s house. The smell of coffee filled the room as Gary went in.

‘’All this stuffs about murder, it’s really making me uncomfortable’’. Gary hand a mug to this friend.

‘’Hey, do you think the news is lying to us?’’

‘’How is that even possible? The news was suppose to tell us the truth! Man I hope they catch this killer.I heard a lot of things about this guy. I heard that he’s a cannibal and only kills at night.’’

Henri sips on his coffee.

‘’Now that’s just bullshit. Where did you get this stuff?’’

Henri points at his coffee.

‘’Oh the neighbour gave it to us. Said it was from Paris.’’

‘’Well it taste weird. Like you’’

‘’Fucking hell Henri.’’

 

After finishing up his coffee and playing console games, Henri excuse himself to head home. The path home wasn’t too dark as the street light helps, the red sky gave away to the dark ones, a crescent moon can almost be seen. Henri fastens his steps, worrying his mother might scold him for returning late again.

‘’ Again with Gary? I told you not to be around him. He is a bad influence.’’

‘’Urgh mom I was just playing games at his house.’’

‘’That’s it! You and the games! It’s corrupting your head. I’m going to throw away those games of yours someday’’.

‘’Mom!’’

Henri ran upstairs and slams his door. He could hear his mother muffled complains downstairs. Remembering his mother’s threat he shoves all his video games and consoles in a box before sealing them away. He took a marker and wrote ‘BOOKS’ on it, in attempt to not arouse suspicions.

‘’Why do you have to be so difficult?’’

He opens the window and climb out into the roof where he usual spot is.  
The night sky was pitch black with neither the moon nor stars came to visit.

‘’Adrian, why did you leave us?’’

Henri looks up at the sky, trying to find a particular star.

‘’Perhaps it’s going to rain.’’

Henri turns around and to his horror a skeleton in a black cape greeted him.

‘’Ackk!’’

He lost his balance and falls off the roof , fortunately his arm was grabbed and pulled up. Henri sits on the roof, trying to catch his breath.

‘’You should watch yourself.’’

Henri takes a lot at the figure again. It was after all a person, it was only dressed in black with a skull makeup.

‘’Who are you?!’’

‘’Hush down, you do not want your mother to come up do you?’’

Henri thought about it. Of course he wanted his mother to come up but then again...

‘’Are you...the one on the news?’’

The figure sits still while watching the night sky. Those eyes...

‘’Are those...contact lenses?’’

‘’These?’’ The figure turns to him, enabling Henri to take a closer look at its eyes.

‘’It used to be, until that faithful night in which I transformed. Since then it won’t come off, forever embedded.’’

That’s crazy, even his makeup it looks like it was tattooed or...

The both of them stayed on the rooftop towards the night.

The next day Henri found himself on his bed, his window pane open. He took a bath and went to school. He talk to Gary to what he believes was just a dream.

‘’I wish I could meet him Henri. You must be so lucky...I want to see how he looks like!’’

‘’Whoa Gary, that’s like a deathwish. It’s like staring into a grim reaper! I’m not even sure if he is human...’’

‘’What if he could grant wishes? I mean think about it Henri’’.

‘’Gary, are you even listening? I said he look like a grim reaper! Does a grim reaper grant wishes? I think not!’’

Henri leans on the wall. A few students walk past them and Gary looks down.

‘’I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that...Hey does those guys still asking you for money?’’

‘’They...nah it’s nothing’’ Gary scratched his left arm, pulling his sleeve slowly down.

Henri took hold of Gary’s hand and pulls the sleeve up.

‘’Ow!’’ a few red bruises were seen.

‘’That’s it, I’m going after them’’.Henri turns to walk away but Gary held him back.

‘’No don’t! I’ll do something about it, I’ll tell my mother I promised!’’

‘’That’s what you said before, do you really wanted to get hurt the next time? Do you really want him to hurt you?’’

‘’Henri please...I’ll deal with this. I promise’’.

Henri shrugs and walks away.

 

 

 

  
‘’What should I do? I couldn’t keep this forever’’

Gary sits at the edge of his bed, looking at his bruised arm. He couldn’t dare to tell his mother about this. She might say something...something unpleasant instead. Or worse she could have told his father, the beating might continued...

‘’Who should I ask for help?’’

Gary is at the verge of tears, he wanted to sob and cry in the dark room. It’s 2 am and his parents are asleep. He might as well cry as hard as he wants without of fear of being noticed by his parents.

‘’Sie müssen Gary sein’’

Gary turns to his window and saw a black figure outside, perching on his window pane.

‘’May I come in?’’

Gary nodded, as the figure came in Gary prepare a spot for him.

‘’Were you expecting me, Gary?’’

‘’N..no but I’m sure am glad to see you. He...Henri told me about you.’’

‘’He did? I’m sure it wasn’t anything’’.

Gary was admiring the figure’s eyes, so it was true, only the black pupils remained. The figure took his bruised arm and studied it.

‘’My dear, what happen?’’

‘’Oh, it was the bully at my school.’’

Tsk tsk tsk

‘’Would you like me to do something about them, Gary?’’

Gary nod.

 

 

‘’Did you tell your parents about it?’’

‘’Yea I did. Don’t worry Henri’’

The both of the boys sit in their seat while waiting for their teacher. The class is hectic with flying papers and spit balls.

‘’Why do I have the feeling that you’re not telling the truth?’’

‘’Come on Henri, it’s fine’’

The class teacher came in and the class became silent.The teacher fix his glasses before speaking.

‘’I’m sad to tell you that our friend John is missing since yesterday. His parents are trying their best to locate him with the authorities.’’

The whole class filled with gasps and murmur, their notorious bully is missing. Gary stood silent hearing the news; he didn’t know how to react. Henri turns to look at him, Gary maintained eye contact but his face is stiff.

 

‘’I didn’t know what he did Henri I swear!’’

Henri confronted Gary after class at the back of the school block.

‘’You let him in your house? Gary he could be the killer! And you ask him to take care of John?’’

‘’Hey, you’re the one who ask me to do something about it!’’

Gary push him back.

‘’ I didn’t ask you to kill him’’ Henri whisper loudly.

‘’I didn’t know he is going to kill him, We didn’t even know what the hell happen. The next day he was gone alright?’’

Henri sighed and sits on the grass, Gary follows and kneels too.

‘’You have no idea how he looks at me Henri. Those eyes of him even my mother’s eyes aren’t as compassionate. He really cares Henri.’’

‘’You’re being delusional. You barely know him. Who knows the next things he’ll do is kill you and I’m afraid you might gladly accept that.’’

Gary stood up abruptly.

‘’How could you Henri! I thought you were my friend.’’

‘’It’s because I’m your friend that I’m so worried about you!’’

Gary looks away, Henri thought he was going to burst into tears like he used to but no.

‘’I know that you didn’t understand him Henri. I don’t mind that. At least he gets me’’.

With that Gary walks away from Henri.

 

The next day on the news , John’s body was found near a river. His body was ripped and he lost a few organs. The police concluded that it was the same killer that strikes him. Henri and Gary remain as friend even though not as close as before. Gary’s attitude changes to a much colder personality, with his lifeless eyes, his bones were bare and he barely eats.

‘’The next day he told me he is going away. That his quest for transubstantiation must continue. I waited for him the other night but he didn’t come.’’

‘’I guess he got some other stuffs to do.’’

The boys were in the cafeteria, Henri watch his friend as he slips slowly away from him. Gary’s eyes remains the same, his cheekbone became apparent. It reminded Henri of the skeleton man.

‘’Hey, you barely touch your food’’.

‘’Oh I’m fine.You must not worry about me.’’

‘’Why do you talk like that? It sounded weird. Have you been taking literature class?’’

Gary smiles.

‘’Oh no I didn’t. You are right Henri, I must change myself. I have brought enough trouble towards you and others. I must change myself to become better.’’

Henri stops chewing his food.

‘’I must reach a higher state of being’’.

Gary’s pupil dilated, his iris becoming slowly white.

 

 

 

 

  
BERLIN

 

The night lights shines the city of Berlin, modern buildings together with great architecture completes the city. Up in the highland apartment, a young lady enjoys her views of the city while sipping her hot coffee. The television remains on with the news about the notorious Ghul.

‘’I should probably read up about this...Ghul’’.

Selina ties up her hair into a ponytail. She continue watching the television while finishing up her coffee. She was intruded by the gush of wind entering from her balcony.

‘’Shoot I forgot to close it’’.

She gets up from her black couch and closed the glass frame door. Outside, a pair of eyes watching.

 

  
A yawn escapes from Selina as she sits in her office, typing away at Microsoft words.  
I’m so bored...maybe I should look something up.  
Selina types in searching bar on Google, she clicks on a few articles regarding of the notorious Ghul and read on. The serial killer was nicknamed Ghul for his skull like appearance. His modus operandi was unknown and the victim would be founded with his organs missing. It is said that one can request the Ghul to kill anybody they wanted to and that the Ghul would appear only on a few selected people.  
Cool.  
She continued reading a few articles throughout the day.

 

After work Selina continues to finish up her report at home before writing up in her blog entry. For a moment she felt bored and wanted to call a few of her friends but was declined.

[ Sorry, had to run 4 errands]  
[ 2 busy tonight, sorry]  
[my mum wanted me to be home. Cat is sick anyway]

 

She let down her phone on the table with a sigh.  
Guess I’m off to dinner alone tonight.

 

  
Selina stood at the side of the road while watching her friends walking out of the restaurant, she could hear them giggling and chatting with each other.

‘’Hey Selina asked me out tonight. How creepy!’’

‘’Hey me too! Who would wanted to go out with someone like her? Geek’’

‘’No wonder she didn’t had any boyfriend.’’

The clattering footsteps of the girls filled the pavement. Selina watches them moved by without uttering a word. She cancels her wishes to eat at the restaurant. The lights flickers on and off.

 

  
The balcony remained open on that night, the breeze filled her apartment while Selina sits on the couch, sobbing.  
A flutter was heard and a raven flew in her little house. Selina was surprised to see the black raven and try to shoo it away. The raven was stubborn so Selina had to stand, waving her hands at it.  
The raven moved a bit, trying to lead her to her balcony without Selina realizing it. The raven finally flies away when Selina was completely out. She looks at the cityscapes for moment before her memories about her friends rewind back in her head.

‘’Hübscher Vogel’’

With a gasp Selina turns and sees the raven in a hand of a figure, petting it slowly. The bony velvet like hand caress the feather slowly, black cloth blown slowly by the breeze covering half the face of the figure.

‘’I’ve...heard about you. Are you the...Ghul?’’

‘’Ghul? That is what they call me?’’

The raven flies from the figures hand, revealing the marked face on the pale white face. Selina realize that the figure was sitting on the edge.

‘’ My name is Schwarz. It was given to me by a dear friend.’’

‘’Schwarz’’.

Selina approach him slowly.

‘’Do I not scare you?’’

‘’What? No’’.

She stops and look out into the city,She feels the bony hand wiping her cheek, drying the remains of her tears.

‘’Sigh, what is wrong with me? Why doesn’t anybody like me?’’

‘’there is nothing wrong with you dear, the world is wrong. I can help you if you wanted.’’

Selina turns to look at Schwarz, the tattooed like face and...eyes...how white.

‘’Oh no, I didn’t want anybody to be killed! I... I didn’t know what to do actually...aren’t you afraid that I might call the police?’’

Schwarz chuckled.

‘’If you were to call the police you would have done that a few minutes ago instead of engaging in a conversation with me’’.

She looked down at the pavement.

‘’What should I do?’’

‘’What do you think you should do?’’

‘’Probably...stop talking to them’’.

‘’That’s a start’’.

 

  
‘’Selina, where’s my report?’’

Her supervisor asked her. The big man with the bulky nose always manage to get on her nerve. But this time Selina has forgotten about the report she was suppose to finish last night.

‘’Keep this up and you’ll be fired!’’

At the edge of her table, near the corridor she could see her group of friends giggling at her.

By the end of the day Selina manage to finish up her report just in time. One of her so call friends asked her to do something but she decline.

 

 

‘’Her face was priceless! ‘’ Selina laugh at the balcony. Schwarz was beside her together with the raven.

‘’Do you want to eat something?’’

‘’I do not eat human food’’.

‘’Human food? Haha what are you even’’

Selina munches on her cookie.

‘’I am a higher state of being. I eat different sorts of things’’.

‘’Like human?’’

Schwarz turns to her.

‘’Yes like human. Do you still want me to kill your friend?’’

‘’No I don’t want you to. How does...people taste like?’’

‘’ Ah you are curious!’’ Schwarz sits on the edge of the balcony, folding his legs the raven hop to his shoulder. His white eyes gleams.

‘’It depends on the person but they mostly taste the same. The meat was soft yet sometimes hard to chew but the blood, oh the blood is sweet and there’s a scent of metal in it.’’

How does this person even survived?  
Selina’s untie her hair and let it loose. The night is cold but she wasn’t bothered by it.

 

 

Her clothes were soiled by the coffee. The red hair lady laughed at Selina’s face. Usually Selina would shrugs away and leave her clique but this time she stares intently at her, causing the lady to stop giggling. She took a few wet tissue and went into the bathroom.  
After work Selina decided to walk on her way home but was interrupted by the red hair lady.

‘’You’re getting bolder aren’t you?’’

‘’Get out of my way Aleida. Aren’t you tired on messing around with me? I have feelings too ok!’’

‘’A person like you? Please’’ A smile crack on her face.

As if consumed by anger, Selina took her pocket knife in her bag and started to sway it around.

‘’Hey watch it crazy!’’

She runs towards Aleida, pulling her hair and cutting it off. Aleida scrambled to run but Selina manage to stab her back.

Shocked at her own actions, Selina ran straight home leaving Aleida on the pavement with a few people recording on their phone.

 

The police managed to find Selina in the end, however she couldn’t remember what she done or anything about the Ghul. Her apartment was filthy and ravens were everywhere.

 

 

 

‘’I thought you stop doing this!’’

‘’Shut up!’’

Footsteps were heard, clutter.

 

  
3 weeks earlier

‘’I watch one of your previous exhibition, it was very lovely!’’

A 20 year old man said to the young artist. The artist with the short black hair smiles back, he tucks in his hair in his ear.

‘’Thank you, I’m glad you like it. Some people couldn’t really understand the content of my works’’.

I should shave my hair a bit...

The younger man smiles back, his medium long brown hair is silky. The artist admires it through his spectacles.

‘’I like how you depict the emotion through the colour usage. Your work on depression also inspires me very much, Thomas’’

‘’Oh please, call me Jan. I’m comfortable that way. You are?’’

‘’Oh I’m Michael. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you’’.

The both of the men shook their hands.

‘’Are you free tomorrow? I hope you don’t mind but I would like to ask you for lunch’’.

‘’Whoa it would have been an honour’’

 

The next day the both of them meet at a coffee shop, a cafe which Jan enjoys to eat.

‘’Oh you shaved your sides’’

Michael tied his hair up, he wears a black shirt with white khaki pants together with a Nike.

‘’Yea. It’s been rather hot lately.’’ Jan fix his glasses as their food arrives.

‘’I never notice that you have such a green eyes’’.

Good observation.

‘’Keen eyes you have there Michael. You have beautiful eyes too’’.

I rarely made any eye contacts...but this guy...peculiar.

The evening was spent in the cafe, chatting about arts, literature and a little bit about themselves too.

The next following days the routine are the same. Coffee, food, chatting until Jan decided to bring Michael to his studio, showing him how the works and his upcoming exhibitions.

‘’ It’s amazing...it’s so nice to see up close the brush strokes and...wow’’ Michael examine one of Jan’s painting that is set on an easel, it was yet to finish.

‘’So good to see you smile’’. Jan said but quickly realise what he meant, he looks away when Michael turns to him.

I should be careful of what I said...

‘’From what I heard, you rarely let anybody into your studio. You didn’t even attend some of your exhibitions sometimes’’

Michael moves in closer to Jan, peering through his spectacles.

‘’Yeah... It was hard actually...talking, but Michael you’re something’’.

‘’Something? What makes me so special that you treated me like this?’’

Oh dear.

‘’Jan... are you gay?’’

Jan looks away.

‘’I’m sorry if I ever made you uncomfortable...you could leave if you want’’

He moves away, trying to retreat into his room but his movement was halt. He could feel his arm being held.

‘’I’m ok. I don’t want to leave you Jan’’.

 

1 week later.

The exhibition was a success, however Jan was absent at the gallery. He spends his time in his room, sketching and occasionally...talking. Michael wasn’t sure to whom he was talking to but he never asked.  
The next day Michael enters the cluster filled room. He approaches Jan who fell asleep on the table, caressing his head slowly trying to wake him up. A particular sketch caught his eyes and he took it for closer inspection.

‘’It’s for my new piece. He came last night’’.

Jan sits back on his chair, looking at the sketch he made in Jan’s hand.

‘’He call himself Schwarz.’’

‘’Is he...your muse?’’

‘’Well...it could be but I really saw him. He came through the window and we chat there. He had this deep raspy voice and his face it was as if tattooed or mark, as if the black motif on his face were carved in with a knife or so’’

Odd. I didn’t hear anybody last night. He might be seeing things.

‘’Well, I made some breakfast for you. Come on down’’.

‘’Wait let me smell your hair’’

Michael chuckled.

 

3 days later

It was late at night and the both of them are in the living room. Michael is watching the television but Jan couldn’t stop playing with his hair.

‘’What’s wrong Jan?’’

‘’nothing. I like playing with your hair’’

‘’Jan, you always play with my hair if something bothers your head. What is it?’’

Jan shrugs.

‘’It was Schwarz, he hasn’t been coming lately.’’

‘’The one in the sketch?’’

Jan nods.

‘’Maybe...you should call him? Is there a way?’’

‘’I don’t think so...’’

He stops fondling with Michael’s hair and scratch his left arm.  
‘’Hey now, it’ll be alright. You always pull through.’’

‘’Do I?’’

‘’Yeah, remember the painting series you made about depression? I think...it’s about you. Somehow I just get this same vibe about the painting and you.’’

Jan smiled.

‘’It is me. I based the figure of me. I t was a dark and a hard time for me actually. See this?’’

Jan showed his left arm, there were lines of scars on it. Michael took it in his hand and kissed it.

‘’See where you are now?’’

A smile emerges from Michael’s face.

 

For the next 2 week Michael has been working on his new work, featuring Schwarz. It is a series of watercolour painting with ranges of size. Jan helps him too with the framing and base colouring. Unfortunately hitting the 21 days of the calendar Jan has stop working again and shuts himself in his room. One night Michael decides to enter the locked room.

‘’Jan, are you alright?’’

There were no lights but he could see his lover’s eyes red and puffy, his nose is red. He sits right next to him on the bed.  
The scars were red again, red lines and blood drips slowly however the pocket knife is nowhere in his hand.

‘’I thought you stop doing this!’’

‘’Shut up!’’

Michael looks for a cloth in the room; he switched on the lights and took a towel instead. Pressing it slowly against the wounds Jan looks away, avoiding Michael’s face while sobbing.

‘’Did Schwarz did this?’’

‘’No...he hasn’t came since a few days ago. I...I can’t talk right now could you leave me alone?’’

‘’No, god knows what the hell you could be doing. You said you were clean Thomas!’’

‘’Don’t call me that Helena!’’

The room was silent.

‘’I’m sorry...please Michael could you just leave me? I promise I’ll tell you about it tomorrow’’.

 

Jan enter Michael’s room the next day, bringing in fresh orange juices. His left arm bandaged.  
Michael was reading in his bed, he position himself to give Jan more room for him to sit.  
The juices were placed on the table counter.

‘’Helena was my sister. She founded me...cutting myself a few years ago. Sadly she died a few months after the exhibition. Cancer.’’

‘’I’m sorry to hear that Jan. I shouldn’t call you...Thomas. You were uncomfortable with that I know.’’

Michael took Jan’s hand in his, caressing it slowly.

‘’You know, last night after you left Schwarz came into my room. He lit me up. He explains to me some things...Michael I’m sorry if I ever made you worry, I wouldn’t cause you trouble anymore. I’ll change myself, I’ll be better’’.

‘’That’s great to hear!’’ Michael kiss his lover’s cheek. He notice that Jan’s green eyes started to change its hue to a much more pale colour.

‘’Jan...your eyes, is it me or are they turning white?’’

‘’Oh don’t worry about that. I’m getting better.’’

 

 

MAGDEBURG

Alex took the wallet on the pavement, the man in front of him walk casually as if nothing is missing in his pocket. He took a peek inside and smiles to himself before putting it his pocket.

‘’Did you brought me anything daddy?’’

‘’Yes sweetie, now close your eyes and go into your room’’

The little girl with the ponytail did as instructed; Alex followed his daughter from behind. The moment she enters the room Alex throw something on the floor near his daughter’s feet and locked the door from the outside.  
A scream was heard after he closes the door, followed by sobbing and crying. Alex left the key on the counter near the vase. He chuckled to himself as he made his way through the kitchen, rummaging for food.  
The sink is clogged and filled with dirty unwashed dishes of the past week. Since the death of his wife 3 months ago, Alex has changed not for the better.

He decided to went out again as there was nothing in the fridge.

 

3 am he returned home drunk. Leftovers were put in the fridge before he proceed upstairs, unlocking his daughter’s room. He didn’t peer inside and went straight to his own bedroom to sleep.

 

The next morning Alex stayed at his office working over time. He cusses under his breath while smoking outside on the balcony.

‘’Damn do I have time for the boys later?’’

He inhales but the flames from his cigarette bursts, resulting in a little spark from his hand.

‘’Damnit!’’

The cigarette butt fell on the pavement floor, he stomps on it hard.

‘’You seemed to care more about your men than your own daughter’’

He turns to his side and saw a figure smoking, the figure handed him a cigarette.

‘’Who the hell are you?’’

He fumbles with his lighter but manage to lights it up.

‘’It doesn’t matter but you might hear me occasionally on the news’’

He looks at the black figure carefully, the pale face that resembles closely to a skull obscured with the cigarette smokes both he and the figure emitting.

‘’You’re the...the one they call Ghul! Godamnit you’re the killer!’’

‘’Took you a while.What are you going to do now?’’

Alex reach inside his pocket and realise that his phone was inside. He was about to run towards the door when it was slammed hard. He twisted the doorknob but to no vain.

‘’Fucking hell...did you do this?.’’

Smokes puffing out of the figures mouth in eccentric shapes.

‘’what do you want from me? You freak!’’

‘’Oh Menschen sind interessant. I simply come here to take a smoke.’’

The figure puffs the cigarette, finishing it.He turns to face Alex wit h a smile.  
The both of them stared at each other before the figure emitting one last smoke and disappear with it.  
Alex fainted on the floor.

 

Alex arrive home the next day with food in his paper bag. His daughter sat on her bed when Alex went in.

‘’Hello sweetie, did you like the toys I gave you?’’ Alex pets his daughter’s head.

‘’Mmm, it smells bad Daddy...’’

‘’But it sure is fluffy isn’t it?’’ Alex looks at the side of the room where a dead rat lay by. Maggots and flies swarming over it.

‘’Well, I have something better for you today. You must be hungry’’. The child nods her head with pleading eyes.

‘’Do something for daddy and you’ll get it alright? Now let’s close the door and the curtains’’.

‘’But Daddy...it hurts when you do it...’’

‘’DO YOU WANT TO EAT OR NOT?’’ Alex raised his voice, the child nod softly.

‘’Now be a good girl and do what daddy says.’’

 

 

  
Alex continues smoking in his kitchen, the window was close because it was raining heavily.

‘’Damn I can’t go out. Not with this weather’’

He took a puff.

‘’ worried about your men?’’.

Clutters were heard as he backs away from his spot, hitting the table.

‘’You again! Get out of here before I call the police!’’

The skull figure sit on his dining chair. Reading an old newspaper.

‘’No you can’t . You have no phone, you left yours at the office while your home line were cut a few weeks ago’’.

‘’How ...how did you know that...?’’

‘’I know a lot of things. A lot of things. Hand me the cigarette’’.

Alex did as he told. He then remembers of last night’s incident.

‘’You said...you have powers right? Were the people you kill...are you some sort of assassin?’’

‘’You could put it that way’’.

The figure lights up the cigarette in the dark kitchen, his eyes were apparent, glowing with the fire.  
Alex cracks a smile before puffing his own.

‘’Ah Sie haben eine Idee’’ The figure smiles.

‘’Say um...could you grant my request?’’

The figure turns to face him.

‘’I want you to kill my boss. He’s the big guy in the office , always walking around with his coffee and shit you know.’’

‘’I’ll consider. I am a bit full tonight’’.

With that, smokes filled the kitchen and once again the figure disappears.

 

  
Alex continues typing on his keyboard. He has yet seen his boss today, could it be true? That the skull figure killed him?  
Alex checks on the online local news, he searches for recent news or anything to do with the disappearance of his boss. Murmurs were heard from the other office and with a click of his mouse he smiles at an article.

Up on the balcony of his favourite bar Alex sips on his drinks. He continues drinking till late at night where he is up there all alone.

‘’Hey I’ll be closing in a few minutes’’

‘’Right on!’’ Alex lift his drink with a smile on his face.

The bartender shakes his head and leaves Alex alone.

‘’Well aren’t you happy’’ A familiar voice greeted him.

He turns around still smiling.

‘’Hey it’s you! I gotta give it to you man I didn’t thought you would do it!’’

The figure walks at him with a smile.

‘’Do you doubt me Alex?’’

‘’Haha of course I did! But tonight you prove yourself ! Hey I want another request. I want you to kill my neighbour that lives across the street. He’s an ass. Can you do it?’’

‘’Oh I’m sorry Alex, not today. I already have another request’’.

Alex puts down his drink.

‘’What? Awh come on! From whom?’’

Alex spits on his drink, alcohol and blood came oozing from his mouth. He looks down to see the skull’s hand embedded in his stomach. He looks up again and came up close with the figure’s face. Stains of cigarette were smelled, his white eyes gleaming at him.

‘’From your daughter’’.

He fell on the pavement floor still gasping, while the black figure went down to eat him.

The bartender found him after half an hour downstairs.

 

 

 

 

‘We’ll be going now, take care sweetie’’

The mother kiss her 14 year old daughter. The daughter look at her with a smile before closing the big redwood door. The 3 storey house inhabits by the small family, only Sarah is in it. She ran upstairs into her room and switched in her laptop, cruising in to her favourite blogs regarding supernatural and murders.  
It’s been 4 weeks since Ghul’s last kill. He has been quite since. Sarah scrolls the mouse, reading rumours of where the next appearance of the notorious killer. Some said The Ghul isn’t even human in the first place, that he is Death, granting free wishes to those who deserves.  
She continues reading throughout the night.

 

‘’Sarah, how many times must I say, do not write stuffs like this!’’

The teacher handed her essay back with her classmates staring at her. She took her essay and stroll back to her seat. She is used to the stares her friends have given her and she doesn’t mind about it.  
Her essay about the The Ghul murder spree has gain popularity in her blog but not in her hometown. For a while, she sighed about it.  
I’m just doing the things that I love

During recess Sarah sits in her spot eating her lunch alone. Her friend Linda scoots in beside her bringing her own lunch.  
The both of them were quiet before Sarah breaks the silence.

‘’Why is it so hard for me to do the things I like?’’

‘’Sarah...those things you write are...controversial.’’

‘’The title was open writing so I just...write!’’

She ate her sandwich.

‘’Maybe you should lay off the whole murder and supernatural thing, maybe write something else instead’’.

Sarah puts down her sandwich before she continue.

‘’How do you feel like if somebody asked you to stop playing the piano?’’

‘’Well I...’’

‘’miserable right? What if somebody told you to play the guitar instead? Or the violin?’’

‘’Sarah I know what you’re trying to do! It doesn’t work this way’’ Linda stood up and left her

Night came again and Sarah’s parents were away just like any other night. The same excuses were given, dinner with the higher ups and such. Even though her house is big but her mother never hired a maid, leaving Sarah alone every night. Through that she feed her curiosity through the internet.

‘’Granting wishes? Is it possible?’’

She looks through another blog site.After a while she stops scrolling and slumps down in her seat.

‘’I just wish I have somebody to talk to’’.

She curls herself up.

‘’Hello’’

A knock was heard on her window, shrouded with the velvet curtains. Sarah wasn’t sure what she heard but she approaches it cautiously.  
The curtain was pull to the side, revealing the clear night sky and the neighbouring house. There was nothing on her balcony. She turns to the side to look at the time.

3 am.

‘’Hello’’

She turns out and was surprised to see a skull greeting her from the window. She took a step back but manages to stop herself from falling.

‘’Oh meine Entschuldigung. Did I scare you little one?’’ The Ghul position himself, sitting on the window pane.

‘’A...a bit.’’ She approaches the Ghul slowly.

‘’Are...you The Ghul?’’

The figure looks at her with what appears to be a smile on his carved face.

‘’Ja’’

‘’Wow’’

Sarah took a chair and sits near the window facing the figure.

‘’I have so much to ask of you! If you don’t mind...’’

‘’well, I have all the time in the world’’.

‘’Those eyes...are they even real?’’

‘’Would you like to touch them?’’

‘’can I? Doesn’t it hurt?’’

Sarah opens her window pane, the light breeze enter the room and sways her blonde hair a little.

‘’Go ahead little one , I do not feel pain’’

Gulp

Sarah went in close with her hand, She didn’t touch the eyes but instead wanders on the Ghul’s face feeling the bumps of the marked face. As if the skin is the only thing that separates it from the bone inside.

‘’What are you?’’

‘’A parasite. I live inside someone else, unfortunately she was sick and I realise the only way to cure her was for me to take over, to transform into a higher state of being I must sacrifice certain things and...here I am still going through my quest.’’

Sarah look at her with such bright eyes, as if listening from her own idol.It such a rare threat to meet someone whom you look up to, someone that inspires you all these time.

‘’You...don’t seem to be afraid of me. Most would just flee.’’

‘’Oh, I’m attracted to bizarre things. My friends and family looks at me weirdly because of that.’’

The Ghul pet her with his velvet hand. Sarah took it in hers and examine it carefully.

‘’Why is it ...red?’’

‘’Well, I kill people with this hand and I often leave the blood as it is. In the end it turns into this colour.’’

‘’Wow,I heard that you eat people. Is that true?’’

The Ghul nodded.

‘’It is the only thing that I could consume. I only kill people if asked. So far, there weren’t any days when I’m hungry’’.

A smile escapes from the girl’s face.

‘’I have a wish’’

‘’What is it little one?’’

‘’I want to know how it’s like to kill people’’.

 

  
‘’Who is this?’’ Sarah stood in the middle of the forest with Ghul. A few minutes ago she’s in the safety of her house and the next she is in the dark wood with nothing except her night gown with a young man about the age of 20s tied up in front of her. His mouth was taped together with his hands and legs against a tree.

‘’This is Jorg. I was requested by a younger fellow to finish him off. The reason was, he was bullied by Jorg at school’’.

‘’So...how do I do this...?’’

There was hesitation in her eyes as she looks at Jorg. The Ghul approaches behind her and whisper in her ears.

‘’Well Little One, for me I kill because I need to eat. I kill because of hunger. But for you, what drives you?’’

‘’What drives me? Well...curiosity? but I feel like I’m regretting this...’’

‘’Curiosity! What a good drive. You wanted to know how it feels like, you wanted to know how it’s like striking the knife inside him. To feel the life escaping him!’’

Jorg shakes his head furiously, pleading with his eyes to stop doing this. Sarah could feel his plea but was overcome by the dark figure behind him.

‘’is there another way?’’

The dark figure behind her could feel that she was hesitating.The Ghul place his red hand on Sarah’s shoulder. Dark smokes emitting from him.

‘’Well there is one’’.

 

It’s been 3 days since Sarah was possessed by the Ghul. He assures her that she doesn’t eat the man, only kills him. The thought made her shiver for a moment in the bathroom.Not sure whether the idea of The Ghul possessing her scares her or the thought that her own body moves without her knowing it.  
She looks at her bathroom mirror and for a moment thought that The Ghul was there. Quickly she washes off her face and exists the bathroom.  
Her parents didn’t know that she’s been skipping school. Every time she turns herself on the bed she was reminded of the night in the wood. Her windows were locked, curtains closed as she tries to sleep at night. But nightmares haunts her as she closes her eyes, mirrors or any reflected object scares her as she might sees the Ghul instead of herself.

‘’Little One~’’  
‘’Oh Little One~’’  
‘’Don’t you want to come out and play with me again?~’’

The deep voice haunts her at night. With nobody to ask for help she ends up crying herself to sleep.

‘’What have I put myself into?’’

 

 

‘’What have you done to me?’’ Sarah sits beside her window again, The Ghul on her window pane.

‘’Nothing much. You let me into you’’

A smile

‘’I didn’t expect it to turn out this way...it’s been a month now and my hands can’t stop shivering. I’ve been tasting blood in my mouth right before I sleep and...I swear I saw myself eating raw meat the other day!’’

‘’Well, it seems like I’m growing in you?’’

‘’What? Growing in me? A...am I...going to turn up like you?!’’

‘’Very likely’’

Sarah stood up with her hands on her head. She stumbles a bit before sitting back on her bed.

‘’What am I going to do? I can’t turn into you my parents would freak out! I don’t want to be like you!’’

Sobbing and crying were heard.

‘’I know a way to stop it’’

Sarah looks up to the window.

‘’Really?’’

‘’Yes. If only you would let me. Would you let me cure you Sarah?’’

Sarah run towards the window and opens it.

‘’Please!’’

 

3 am

The sobbing and crying were heard no more. Sarah lies on her bed; her eyes closed shut however she wasn’t sleeping. The Ghul masticating on her organs, breaking open her ribs to reveal her heart. The figure took it out and held it in his bloodied hand. There were a few black spots on the heart itself.

‘’So I really was growing in you.’’

The Ghul bites on it, black blood oozing from his lips, both red and black are tainting the white sheets of the bed.

 

  
Alan walk on the city street located on the river Rhine in the western part of the Frankfurt Rhine Maine.It was dark but Alan keep on walking as if looking for somebody, however he tries his best to enjoy the city called Mainz.  
After finding out the letter directed to him a year ago Alan set out to find Schwarz. He could still smell the stain of blood as he came into the room, blotches of blood left on the carpet and the window left open. He wasn’t sure who he will meet, was it Schwarz or Ryu or maybe the other personas.

‘’God where are you Schwarz?’’

Alan continue to walk on the pavement floor. But sooner or later he grew tired and sat on the nearby bench, scrolling on his mobile phone.  
He stumbles on a picture of both him and Hikari while they were at home. Dwelling into the picture, staring at his lover’s face and hair he realize how deeply he misses her.  
A sudden feeling hits this young man. He felt something on the opposite tree, as if a presence or sort. Alan stood up and walk towards it.

‘’Schwarz, is that you?’’

Black smoke emitting from the leaves and a dark figure descended slowly from it. The figure with the marked face ,but somehow resembling a skull more than a human look at him.

‘’Hello Alan’’. The Ghul said calmly, his eyes project sorrows into him.

‘’Oh, Schwarz how I miss you’’ Alan hugged The Ghul.

‘’Oh my god what happen to you? Where have you been?’’

‘’Maybe we should sit down’’ Schwarz said and the both of them headed back to the bench.

‘’It’s been a year Schwarz, please come back home with me.’’ Alan pleaded.

‘’My dear, you know that is not possible’’

‘’What happen to you? You look so different now...You don’t even look human anymore’’.

Schwarz turns to look at him.

‘’That is the main purpose. I am supposed to transcend into a higher state of being.’’

He holds his hand.

‘’Alan, I am not human anymore. I cannot come home to you. I’ve done things you can never forgive’’  
‘’Tell me. What’s stopping you from getting home?’’

‘’I’ve killed them. I’ve killed Hikari and the rest of the personas.’’

Hearing that, Alan retrieves his hands back.

‘’They’re not in this body anymore. Only me. I can never retrieve back to the old life. You can never retrieve back to your life’’.

‘’Come home with me please. We’ll...we’ll sort things out!’’

Schwarz held Alan’s face, there was no warmth from his hands, at that point Alan realize that Schwarz is never coming back to him.

‘’I’m sorry Alan. You held a special place in me. I could never forget you, but you must try your best to forget me. I do not ask for your forgiveness I am just simply asking you to forget about me. Goodbye’’

Black smokes escaping from his hands and face, the night breeze blew the smoke of Alan’s face and with that The Ghul is gone.  
Alan remains motionless as he looks up the sky. He realizes that he lost more than one person on that faithful night. Never being able to see any of them, Alan decided to return home.

 

  
After 5 years the notorious Ghul was said to travel all over the world, granting wishes, mass murder and more. The Ghul was said to have stopped for a year before he continued again. Rumours have said that he is now in America or have even travelled all over the world. But it is unknown as where the Ghul is today.

 

  
Toshiya closed the tab that he read on his mobile. Soundstages, directors and crew wanders around the corridor. Toshiya decided to head to the rooftop for a while. 

‘’How interesting. I wonder if he is even real?’’

Mist covers up the sky as it just rained. The light breeze blew over Toshiya’s hair as he turns around. He saw a figure wearing a black cape with a black cloth on his head. The marked face seems familiar and he smiles to himself.

‘’Kyo what ar-‘’

Kyo pops his head from the entry door. His blonde spiky hair together with his black eyeliner looks at Toshiya.

‘’Hey we have to get ready within 30 minutes.’’

Toshiya looked at him with a surprised look and nodded.

After Kyo retreating back from the entry Toshiya took a closer look at the figure he thought was Kyo.

‘’Konbawa Toshiya’’ The Ghul said.

 

END

 

 

EPILOG

Henri stood outside the door of the mental institution. He straightened his white shirt and tucks in his black hair behind his ear. With a sigh he pushed open the door.

‘’Nobody else would like to claim him, even his family members denies him. We tried our best to help him, cure him but nothing seems to work...’’

The red haired doctor accompanied Henri as they headed to a cell, a high security cell only for those who are... badly sick. Henri nodded as they walk. As the doctor reached the end of the room he took a key from his white pocket. Just before he unlocks it he looks up at Henri again.

‘’Are you sure you want to take him? You could change your mind and we could try our best again’’.

The doctor’s face seemed tense. Henri looks at him with a sigh.

‘’It’s alright. I want to take him home with me.’’

‘’Suit yourself, all better for us’’, whisper the doctor.

The white door creaked , the inside of the room is dark as if there were no occupants. Henri steps in and approached a corner. He could see a figure dressed in black, his hand tied to the back and a black cloth covers his head.

‘’Gary...it’s me Henri...I’m going to take you home’’

The figure looks up to Henri, his face marked to look like a skull .The black pupil with white irises looks up to him with an inviting smile.

‘’Hello Henri’’

 

 

extra notes

Guten Abend Herr = Good Evening Mr -   
Sie müssen Gary sein = you must be Gary  
Hübscher Vogel = pretty bird  
Menschen sind interessant = people are interesting  
Sie haben eine Idee = you have an idea  
meine Entschuldigung= my apologies


End file.
